That's the Girl He Fell in Love With
by breakingspring
Summary: (Challenge for xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx) Forever. That would be the word that would haunt her.


**A/N**

Challenge for xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx

All the required words are in **BOLD!**

_**Forever**__._ That would be the word that would haunt her.

Although she didn't want to think it, she was worried that this time it would be forever. There was no way he wanted to be with some girl like her. All it looked like they did to strangers was trade insults, but it was much, much more.

He was her _first _kiss. Her _first_ boyfriend. Her _first _real love. And that's all she could ever ask for, in her messed up life. It was always, 'Piper this!' or, 'Piper that!' and she couldn't stand it. It was kind of nice to have the spotlight on her for once.

While she tried so hard to put the **broken** shards of their relationship back into place, it just crumbled again. She'd tried talking; that only got them trading insults. She couldn't figure out anything about him. He was a mystery, much like the rest of her life.

At first, she didn't know how she was feeling about him. Hatred turned to a little bit of a crush, that turned into a relationship—but where were they now? _Love?_

Even hearing his voice made her smile, and she couldn't escape the thought of actually... loving him? This thought continued to run through her mind the next week. It followed her everywhere: her dreams, her homework... just simply listening to music made her think of him. Absentmindedly singing, she thought about them. How they used to be.

_Right from the start_

_you were a thief_

_you stole my heart_

He sure was clever. Somehow he knew all the ways to get on her nerves, and how to make her _melt._

_And I_

_your willing victim_

Although she didn't want to admit it, she really had _always_ liked him. His smile could make a thousand others smile, one of those thousand being her. When they kissed that first time—her first kiss—she couldn't help giving in to her mind's desires.

_I let you see the parts of me_

_that weren't all that pretty_

Every fight they had—every time she was controlling—she instantly regretted in that moment. _'He would never want to go out with a __**lunatic**__ like me. All I do is put him down.'_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

Every time he kissed her, it was like every bad thing she'd ever done were just gone. She couldn't explain it, it was almost as if he was like a first-aid kit to her mental wounds. He was truly her _drug_.

"So the Yacker can sing?"

This was when she noticed the blonde American leaning against her doorway, looking adorable. She rolled her eyes instinctively. She tried to say, _'Eddie, I still really like you,'_ but the world wasn't going to let those words slip through her lips. "Get lost, Slimeball."

"I'm pretty sure you know—I do too, of course—that you meant to say something completely different right there." he sighed, looking at her sincerely. "I don't know why we split up. But I do know, Patricia, that I really, really think I _love_ you. And all I want to do is love you like you're meant to be loved. You mean everything to me. You're my little British Yacker."

Patricia bit her lip. Never in her life would she imagine hearing words as _mushy_ as those come out of his mouth, but the fact that they did made her totally, completely sure that she loved him too. She opened her mouth to say this, but she knew she'd somehow screw it up, like she _always_ did.

So she did what she should have just done in the first place: she kissed him. Sweetly, gently, just like she kissed him the first time. In that moment, she lost all her worries in a jumble, and just decided to let go; do whatever came to mind. So that's what she did, and what started as just a way to stop the awkwardness turned into a chance for him to prove he really loved her. But he didn't have to say anything, because as soon as he broke the kiss to speak, her words were already spilling out of her. "I think I love you too, okay? But just shut up and kiss me again before I change my mind."

"Now _that's_ the Patricia I fell in love with."


End file.
